Anything for Money
by DaigoQuill
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is broke and homeless with little to no money. So she plans to do whatever it takes to gain money, no matter how risky it is. However, she has fallen into something that can either doom her forever or gain her the money she needs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Magnolia, nightfall, Back alley_

In a dark alley at night, wet sounds could be heard from there. The liquid of saliva and male juices were on the ground with a shadow of two people together.

"Ah, you're extremely good Miss Lucy. You may get some good pay today." A bearded man said to the girl who's pink lips were placed on his member, moving back and forth with saliva all over it. The white male liquid from him had been shot into her mouth as she pulled her mouth back with the liquid perfectly shaped in her tongue.

Moments later the man had dropped a single piece of gold on the ground as he had walked away, pulling his pants up. "Good job today Lucy. Keep up the good work and you may not be so homeless." The man had laughed as he dissapeared into the night. Lucy had picked up the gold coin as she rubbed her mouth from the leftover liquid.

She got up as she walked out into the night, starind down at the coin. "Five months and I still don't have enough to purchase a house or anything." She said with a tear running down her eye. She eventually got tired of walking as she had laid down on the ground next to another alley with tears in her eyes.

 _Morning_

Lucy had woken up from her sleep to find that she was not in the alley anymore, but in a large cage. Her eyes widened as she was shocked, starting to panic with confusion as she noticed twelve other girls who were all wearing brown ragged and tattered clothes with bruises on and scracthes on their arms and legs.

"Where am I?! What's going on?!" Lucy panicked as she questioned the girls. A pink haired girl had looked over at Lucy as she replied.

"You're apart of the Griel Kingdom. A kingdom that captures women for trading purposes. For our case you're apart of the passing section. We'll each be assigned to become personal slaves for all the people there.

"But I don't want to be a slave! Please get me out of here!" Lucy cried out in fear as she held the bars, shaking it but to no use. She put head head down in sadness, wondering how it all went wrong.

 _Griel Kingdom, Trading grounds_

Twelve valuable slave girls here for 300 jewels! A man who was shouting out to people to grab their attention to the girls. All twelve girls were on their knees, their hands tied to their backs and a chain leash on their neck that had an electric magic function on them if they were to try and escape. Hundreds of people lined up to buy the girls here as they were all laughing while holding jewels.

As time passed almost all of the girls were gone, except for Lucy. Most of the buyers had already left with their slaves as the trader had stopped selling.

"Looks like no one wanted you blondie. Because of that, you'll be sent to the Griel Dungeon. A special treatment for those not selected." The man grinned as he pulled Lucy by grabbing the chain, dragging her on the ground.

 _Griel Kingdom, Dungeon_

"Here. We got one that wasn't bought. You can let her play with everyone here." The trader had said to the dungeon owner.

"Please listen! This is a big mistake! I don't want to be here, please!"

"Hush you. From what I can see, you are a homeless woman. Possibly a gold chaser. Therefore, we will make you a deal."

"A deal?"

"You will become a wealthy person... if you agree to become a slave to the entire Griel Kingdom until the day you die. I would take it. It's your only safe haven as of now."

"A-Alright... whatever it takes to get me money." Lucy easily surrended as she let her head down.

"Perfect. Alright, for you we'll take you to your first quarters." The trader had dragged Lucy once more as the trader had followed them, heading towards a dark hallway with a single door. The trader opened up the door, revealing to Lucy what was in there. A large group of women and men were seen in the room. Some men and women were either muscular, dark, tall or possibly all of the above.

"Everyone. Meet your new playmate. Please get along will you?" The trader had tossed her inside of the room, closing the door and locking it. Lucy had looked up to see all of them looking right down at her.

"So, you a newbie?" A red headed woman had said, walking up to her. She was wearing the same thing everyone where was wearing. Ragged clothes that were either black or brown.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. You must've been found on the streets huh? Don't worry, we were all found in the streets as well. You're with family now blondie?" The read haired woman had picked up Lucy by her hair, making her feel pain.

"But don't think we won't be so gentle and easy on you. We make newcomers tough before we can warm up to them. Isn't that right you lot?" Erza said to everyone else as they all said "YEAH" in unison and raising their fists up. "Welcome to the family, blondie." Erza said as she licked her lips.

 _ **End of Chapter**_

 _ **Oh hey. Thanks for reading my first smut only story that is.. also a Fairy Tail one. It just seemed like the right one to pick even if I already have another Fairy Tails story. Also, quick note. I do not hate Lucy. I am only writing this story due to a suggestion and.. other things. So thats about it for now. I will see you all in either the next chapter of this or the Dragon Emperor. Peace!**_


	2. First Pay

**Chapter 2**

Inside of the dungeon, whipping sounds could be heard along with laughter and cheer of males and females. Lucy was on all fours. Her ragged clothes were taken away from her as she was fully nude with her body exposed. Erza who was licking her lips, whipped her rear continously, leaving red marks on it as Lucy grit her teeth with tears coming down her eyes.

"What's wrong blondie? Can't take that much or what? If you wanna be apart of our family then you gotta learn to deal with things like this!" Erza would not stop whipping. Lucy's rear was practiaclly covered with red lines everywhere.

"Say, Erza! I think it's time for the special initation, don't ya think?" A man shouted at her. She pulled her whip away as she nodded in agreement.

"Alright blondie. You're about to be a lucky girl today. Hand it over." Erza put her hand out as a woman had lended her a potion with blue liquid in it.

"This right here is the intersex potion. This is one of my personal favorites really. Here, let me show you." Erza opened up the potion as she drank it all down. She tossed the bottle away as she could feel her body shaking. Lucy, who's eyes were widened with tears, looked at the shaking Erza. Out of Erza's clothes, emerged large member that ripped through the lower part of her ragged clothes. Lucy was full of fear on what she saw.

"Lovely. Now, I think you already know what I'm going to do to you." Erza said as Lucy shaked her head, beginning to crawl away. Erza had grabbed a hold of her hair as she pulled her back, tossing her down on the ground, laying on her back.

"Hey Erza! Give her the mating press!" A female yelled out.

"Great choice! My favorite position!" Erza responded as some males had pinned Lucy's arms down with shackles that were stuck on the ground. Lucy, kicked her legs around as she struggled to break free. Erza was standing above her with the throbbing member, perfectly positioned right near her pinnk entrance.

"Down we go..." Erza said playfully as she squatted down with her large meat flesh had slowly ripped open Lucy's entrance, causing her to scream in pain as Erza was deep in her. The red head had pushed her body down as she looked at Lucy, grinning. She then began to slowly move her hips up and down with the member moving inside of Lucy's pink insides.

"Don't worry. You'll feel everything soon enough." The crimson haired woman had begun to speed up her thrusts just a small bit as Lucy could only cry, knowing she could not do anything as of now. The meat of Erza was caught by Lucy's birthing hole. Erza could feel her meat stuck in as if it a black hole was pulling her in.

"Oh? We got a tight one here. Guess I'll just increase the volume a bit more." Erza said as she let out a hard hitting thrust, making Lucy cry out in pain. Erza then began to thrusts her hips up and down much faster than before. Lucy'a birthing hole was stretching out due to the intense throbbing on Erza's member. Lucy kept crying out, wailing and screaming as she shook her head left and right with her tears flying all over the place. She begged and begged for the pain to stop and for her to have freedom. Erza ignored her cries for plea as she decided to move at much quicker speeds. Louder slaps were heard from the thrusts as Lucy could feel her hands being bruised by the chains as she kept trying to break free.

"Better prepare yourself, Blondie! You'll be lucky if this doesn't impregnate you!" Erza said as she thrusthed with both harder hits and faster movements. Erza clenched her teeth, feeling herself reaching her limit as she finally unleashed her white liquids into Lucy. The liquids had travelled towards her womb as Erza breathed heavily with Lucy crying still. Erza slowly removed her member out of Lucy with the remaining fluids dripping on the floor.

"How I love that position. Anyway,s blondie. I think it's time to make you a certified member of our family. Boys." Erza snapped her fingers as five tall men removed the chains and picked Lucy up, dropping her on her knees.

"Girls." Erza then commanded five other girls who picked up a bucket that had steam coming out of it. Inside the bucket was hot melting boiling lava that sizzled. The girls had put it down near Lucy as one of them got out a metal glove, putting it on and into the lava. The magma was around her arm as she placed her hot metal hand on Lucy's back, making her scream in pain as she felt her back being heated, melted and burned. The girl moved her hand back as a red hot hand tattoo was on her back.

"You're now one of us, blondie. Congrats." Erza giggled as Lucy was clenching her teeth, trying avoid the pain. As she kept crying, eight pieces of gold had dropped near her as she looked right at them.

"Here. Your first pay. We did promise you money after al.. If you keep continuing to be our slave forever, then we will pay you on and on. Just make sure to pleasure everyone to satisfaction levels in order to do that." Erza had said, stting back down on a barrel. Lucy's frown became a smile as she crawled at the gold, grabbing it and giggling in a sort of maniacal voice but satisfied voice.

"Money..." She silently said as it creeped some of the men and women out.

"Strange girl. We'll enjoy our time with her. I think it's also time to introduce her to the rest of our family. Oh Cana!" Erza called out as a woman had appeared from the shadows. She was drinking from a barrel as she tossed it on the ground, looking right at Lucy.

"Oh. A new family member. So I guess I'll play with her tommorrow?" Cana asked, pointing at the gold hugging Lucy.

"Of course. But I'll join in as always."

"Greedy Erza. Alright, wake me up when it's tommorow."

 **End of Chapter**

 **Oh hey guys. Thanks for reading the second chapter. Anything for Money is a bit shorter than the Dragon Emperor but it's more quicker to put out than that. Also, when I hit the 7th chapter for this or either the 20th chapter for Dragon Emperor, I may plan to do a crossover between to series. So see ya next time. Bye!**


End file.
